comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-10-27 - Laura's A-Maze Reward
Cyclops asked Laura to join him again for another test in the Danger Room. The fact he has offered to baby Laura through this should be impressive enough. In either case, both changed and now down below in the active area, the room starts to transform. "I thought to pick something that would help you get used to the Danger Room a little more, and perhaps have fun with it." Suddenly, walls seem to grow up and a maze starts to be created. "A booby trapped maze," Cyclops says. "A challenge, with a prize at the end." Alright, so he placed the prize there earlier in the day, but Cyclops isn't telling you what it is! "If you think it's too easy, let me know and I'll increase the challenge rating, but the goal is to just have fun," he advises. For the moment, as she glances ahead, and she nods over at Scott for a few moments as the maze shifts up ove ras she nods at him, "Got it." She waits over for his gesture to advance through the maze, and she closes her eyes and begins advancing her senses. There are no human scents, just metal scents...and those associated with it such as oil. Cyclops nods to go forward and moves to follow you. He is alert and careful, but permits you to lead as this is your maze. He speaks calmly, "I am hoping if you can enjoy things like this, you can come to join the additional abilities of the Danger Room as it mimics reality more closely." He then falls silent, leaving you the quiet to concentrate as he personally knows a trap is coming up, a pit trap. He reveals no clue beyond respecting the silence. At this point, Laura's first thought then is over as she glances up, "First, get out of range." She moves to, if it is possible, try and clamber up the walls of the maze to get to the 'roof' of it using her claws to stab into it to tug herself up. Assuming this works, she would go to try and give Cyclops a hand up as well to give him better positioning to fire. Cyclops shakes his head, declining the hand up...as there isn't really something to fire at this time. and though you seem able to climb up the walls, you can sense that your claws aren't even close to going through the walls...cutting through would...take a lot of time. Not at all practical. His mouth twitches a bit as he steps back and waits for you to decide what you are going to do. He is mostly in observation mode, and to make sure you don't accidentally get hurt. She pauses, and now that she has a higher vantage point, she uses her scent then. At this point, she reaches over into a pocket, and takes out a lump of small rock from outside. At this point, she moves to launch it up in the air, and to bounce off the walls.. Right before dropping down and charging ahead! The rock does manage to draw the attention of five little saucers. They buzz around and one of the shoots at the rock, causing the little thing to crack and go tumbling down. It does not set off the pit trap however which your foot does. The floor is starting to fall and it looks like there are spikes beneath you! The floor falls toward where you were, the idea to smack against the wall and be perfectly vertical, and the gab is easily six feet. Not an easy jump for most people to say the least, not unless they are trained and even then have a running start. For the moment, Laura can't make the jump without considerable momentum on her side to the other end of the pit, and she's not having the time to run to get the extra edge! So, she just leaps as far as she can go across the other side. But, she leans forward s much as she can with her dual claws out, intent on latching them on with her momentum to grab on to the end of the wall to get enough of a grip to lever herself up. Figuring she can then survive with her healing factor a few blasts from the saucers if they tag her before she goes up. The edge is missed, but Laura manages to dig her claws into the wall a few feet above from the gleaming spikes. The saucers spin around and start to dive twoard Laura, but suddenly red blasts come burning through the air and shoots them down. Cyclops then steps back a little further and soon starts off running. He leaps into the air at the last possible movement and leans forward as he leaps over the pit. He lands on his hands and rolls to absorb the shock of the landing and comes to his feet. He then turns about and comes to the edge to see how your progress is going. He can't help but grin a little bit, "Team work?" He soon lays on his stomach and offers a hand down toward you, but yous till have to climb some to reach his helping hand. Laura glances up, and looks ahead, but she can't see much event straining her neck as she climbs. She calls out, "See if any more ahead while I get up." She can climb on her own, and she doesn't know the extent of Scott's ability to do amazing shots with his optic blasts yet, so she thinks if he's attacked while he's helping her up he'll be hit. "Sure, sure. But don't be afraid to accept a helping hand when it can be most useful," Cyclops advises. He soon gets back up and seems to think. Other than the introduction, he made the traps random so though he knows the range of them he honestly has no clue which one is next! He moves forward carefully, alert...he does these things for fun or even more difficult tasks. It is a stress reliever. Soon enough, he pauses a good twenty feet away from the pit at least and holds very, very, still. He clears his throat and waits for you...nope, not moving his foot, not at all.... She clambers up the rest of the way, "Know that. But you're better helping making sure I don't get blasted while you're hauling me up." She goes up the rest of the way as she closes her eyes, listening for anything in contrast, as she can't smell with the metal in the background. She catches up to Scott a moment later as she has her claws low and out, on alert. "I'll be bait, you blast anything that blasts me?" She, if Scott nods at her suggestion, will go on ahead to draw fire. Cyclops does warn, "It may not come out blasting. Just move like your life depends on it," he advises. His expression is serious...but in reality he loves this. When he moves his foot, he is also moving...as the walls are starting to close in large square blocks about three by three feet....looks like they could take someone's head off as the slam hard against the opposing wall. Cyclops ducks and weaves, leaping up over another thick square bar with his hands, legs out to the right side...and he still as to duck his head before it gets bashed in...and lands in a roll before coming to his feet to still keep moving. The sound is heavy and threatening. Laura is rushing ahead, at this point as she dodges and weaves as well, occasionally being hit by one of the swinging bricks. One of htem hits her shoulder over and then dislocates it, but she ducks back down and keeps on moving. At this point, she's attempting to adjust and adapt, attempting to se her senses to try and estimate where the blocks are coming out so she can get ahead of the line in dodging them. Rushing, jumping, dancing, being hit occasionally as she has a variety of bruises on her in mid-heal. Cyclops made this on a higher level though not too high danger level because he thought Laura could handle it....she is...lacking some experience. But he can see the potential, and he has been doing these mazes for years. Though when he finally gets through, he is a bit out of breath...Nightcrawler and Beast wouldn't have even broke a sweat, nor would Nocturne....but he isn't them. He is fully physically normal to his knowledge. You are almost through as well, the nicks and bashes have slowed you down some. "Duck! Leap four feet, keep your head low! Slide like a homerun!" And he is calling out ways to avoid the traps, and he's there to catch you if you end up in a slide so you don't accidentally slide into some unknown trap. She accepts this, listening over to his instructions instantly as she went ahead. Even then as she heals, her body mending even as her clothes stay a bit wrecked. She goes over, and closes her eyes, just moving on instinct as she bolts ahead, letting Scott's guidance go through them as she bolts her way through. She darts through the area, not taking as many hits and is mostly healed by the time she gets out. "Got enough bruises and scrapes?" Cyclops' gloved hand moves to ruffle your hair, though he keeps you close as if protective of you. "What do you think so far?" He liked the fact you obeyed his orders so readily, and you showed an ability to put trust in someone...let alone him. His hope in your ability to adapt to a life of freedom increases, as well as your ability to adept to a hero. She glances over, "Artificial. Makes it harder to track what is going on." She elaborates a moment later after thought, "Too used to running on senses and letting them guide. Here, it doesn't work as well as everything is off." This isn't a slight on Scott, but on how she normally operates and her taking criticism on her normal behaviors. "You do better with living opponents then? Then it could be really good practice for you." Cyclops makes sure you are steady on your feet before continuing, "Is it at least a little fun? Even if it is different?" As he moves, a good fifteen little saucers come out, and Cyclops starts to move and dodge about as he fires out blasts from his eyes. Not that he can't stand a little help...how about, please ma'am? There's a glance from Scott, as she finally says, "Different." At this point, she takes the point to charge forwards, slashing out with her claws to try and take some of them out. Playing point and bait again so they shoot at her instead of him, as he can take them out faster. The team work is good, and though Cyclops is a protector...it does really work. The figures go for the closer Laura rather than the further Cyclops as they don't really have an 'A.I. for tactics', and they are like sitting ducks to Cyclops. It only takes about thirty seconds tops to finish them off, and Laura at worse only got stung once if that. Lightly blasted over, she shakes her head over and pauses a few moments to let herself heal up, assuming they don't have a further issue, scanning ahead intently for further dangers up ahead or coming from behind them. "Good job," Cyclops says. "Let's keep moving, we still haven't reached the prize." And he starts to walk. The next trap soon becomes visible and he scowls. "I hate these." There are a number of laser beams zigzagging across the way, blocking things. It takes someone acrobatic to get through. "There should be a switch on the other side, but I'm not seeing it...the wall bends to the right though...it couldn't make things easy for me, could it?" He can do some acrobatic stunts, but this is a little beyond him...his body just doesn't move that way! And he's really tall. At this point, Laura takes in a deep breath as she watches Scott, and then she just goes for the simplest way through. Sprinting. Not dodging, going at maximum speed as she rushes through it, focusing just on tanking any hits and avoiding anything major, and just running as fast as she can at a full sprint through the array of beams to try and get past them to try and find quickly where the lever is to shut it down if she can rush past them. "Laura!" And once you are through, Scott can see the healing factor at work. There are mild burns, red marks all over you and your clothes are fried in places...smothering in a few others. It wasn't something to cause severe burns, but it was meant to hurt enough to deter someone....but as you take the pain, and trust in yoru healing factor, you can get around the corner and turn them off. Cyclops soon sprints to catch up to you, "Are you alright?" There is concern in his tone...you welcomed pain to obtain an objective...admirable in a way, and frightening in another...you will need someone to look after you at this rate. Right...mini-Wolverine, and Cyclops groans. "Healing factor, right?" Laura is able to race around then as she finds the lever and shuts it off. At this rate, she takes several deep breaths as her clothes are in rags, and she hasn't tried to dodge at all, just taking the blasts. As he races along she nods over at him, "Yes, am fine. Will take while to heal, but been hurt worse." She glances over around and is wary for the next line of traps. "Duly noted, so I guess your acrobatics aren't high on the list...you got the body that you may be able to handle them. Perhaps I should sign you up for some classes with Kurt," Cyclops advises. He shakes his head at the ragged uniform. "And we need to get you a proper uniform...not that it survive this too much better you crazy little feral." But the way Cyclops says the last part, it almost sounds fond. He goes to scout out then, pausing when he taps the ground and the ground shakes and starts to fall down...leaving flooring only in segments over a nasty looking pit. The stands that the floor segments still up rest upon don't look very stable either. "Great...only one person can jump on any platform, and then it goes falling, you have to jump again immediately. We will have to plan both our paths first, so they don't intersect or make it too difficult for the next person to get through." She glances over at Scott and corrects, "Was unsure if could dodge sufficiently. If was caught mid dodge, would have more than likely been disabled and unable to fight back. When unsure of ability to evade, generally better to take hits and rush through. Call it research." She slinks along after tkaing a few moments to heal up, cautiously going ahead as she sees the segments of the pit about to fall in. Cyclops nods at your words, considering your hinted past, he expects you are well trained in your powers. He then starts discussing the paths, checking on what you can successfully jump, as some of the pillar platforms appear to be 'deadends' especially without a running start to make the jump. When the discussion is over he asks, "Think you can remember your exact path?" She nods over at Scott. At this point, she moves to commit it to short term memory, using her senses to confirm as she rushes along it, bouncing along on exactly the route you told her to take, going along the motions you directed and confirming it in case it's off. It's almost eerie in it's own way. Cyclops watches from far, studying the way you move and nodding in approval. He then starts to move himself. He jumps, leaps, and almost goes sliding off one floor section...luckily it's the last one, as he has to leap in desperation at the end to try and catch the edge of the secure flooring...will he catch it? At this point, Laura moves to reach out over it, using one of her foot claws in the ground as an anchor, her other hand yanking out to try and grab you by the wrist if she can, her foot braced in the ground and her weight as far back as she can manage. Cyclops catches your wrist and goes down, but you help pull him in and when he slams against the wall, he is able to grasp the edge of the wall with his free hand. He pulls himself up with your help, grunting slightly. He nods his thanks to you. He doesn't like slipping and is silently beating himself up over that. But he is ready to move. Laura turns around after popping her ankle back into place as she slinks along, "What is the next general phase of the traps?" SHe pauses, seeing if she can detect any disturbances up ahead, moving along warily as she goes forwards. "Depends, it's random." But Cyclops soon pulls up because in front of the two of you is a very heavy duty door. "The exit." No dead ends this time it appears. Still, there are plenty of those little saucer things flying about. "I'm going to have to do a wide beam of attack, but we need to bunch them up as much as possible." He is thoughtful, before he says, "I need to back up toward the pit...can you draw their attention and lead them down the hall? As soon as you pass me, I'll let go with a wide optical blast," he suggests tactic wise. Laura listens to this, and nods. You are the leader, and you are the one who has done this maze many times, so are more fluent with applicable tactics. So, at this point she moves to rush forwards, her arms out in front of her to make her have a larger sensor signature and get more attention from the flying disks. At this point, if they would target her she would go evasive as he had suggested. A simple nod is all Cyclops needs before he fades into the background. And soon enough yes, you catch their attention. You go evasive and bounce around as you run toward Cyclops. He is there soon enough as you take another turn a little ways down the straightaway before the pit. He is on one knee, a hand up by his visor like it always is right before a blast. He turns the power up, and he waits till you run past him before he will let go with a blast. He ignores a laser hit near his knee, and instead releases a powerful blast that seems to rip the very air apart as it glares an angry red. Soon enough, there are only a few longers that dragged behind that Laura and Cyclops will need to take care of before they can approach the door. Laura darts around after you unleash your wide beam blast, her mind calculating the damage output of your energy, and then she charges in over towards the remaining saucers, her body still sizzling from the numerous hits. Her style when up against unknown opponents is to gague their capabilities and if necessary use her healing factor to 'tank' then as she goes to rush forwards, her claws out and moving to slash upwards to them in an arc, trying to eliminate as many as she can quickly before the Danger Room does another phase of the assault towards the duo. When all is done, Cyclops says, "Be careful when you rely on your healing factor too much. Some things are very powerful and strong, and can not only hurt, but take you out of action for a while as you heal...leaving your team mates without backup." But he then stops before the door and motions toward it. "Your prize." He just hopes you like it, he had no idea what to get you to be honest. There's a glance from Laura, "If opponent is capable of incapacitating me quickly with relatively few hits, would probably be beyond capabilities of team to engage." She walks along cautiously, listening over at the door in case it's another trap. Going towards it tenderly. "Better to establish holding pattern and attempt delay and wait for stronger backup to arrive, evacuate area and limit collateral damage than engage when in over head." "Sometimes, you have to work with what you have," Cyclops says, but says no more on it. Once you evaulate the door is safe and open it, you will find a very...large teddy bear... The teddy bear is brown with a brown leather nose, and beady black eyes. It is perhaps three feet high and very fluffy, and has a purple bow about its neck. Cyclops clears his throat, "Your room is sort of...empty, so I thought it might be nice to have...girls usually like stuffed animals." He really has no idea if he did well or not, but it's obvious he's trying. There is a glance from Laura as she nods and smiles, the route going mechanical then as she goes, "Thank you very much." Her mental programming tells her that you would probably appreciate a hug, so she does give one quick, not too tight, then goes over to pick it up for a few moments. "Thank you very much. Nice." Awkwardness at the hug, but Cyclops pats your back toward your right shoulder in return before you release him. He nods firmly, "You are very welcome." He then calls out, "Danger Room: End Program." The program then fades and ends and he starts to lead you back across the room to the elevator. "Think you can better handle a Danger Room session with imitation people in it now?" Laura glances over at Scott for a few moments as she says, quietly, "Will see." Then she leaves the place. It still smells wrong, it still feels weird, but she will be back if she has to, she will just not seek it out wtih the vigor of some of the other students.